Nny and His Many Voices
by zombie-eyes
Summary: About Nny growing up and discovering his inner voices, the Doughboys, and his intense feelings toward humans.
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1: YOUNG JOHNNY DISCOVERS NAILBUNNY  
  
Johnny blinked and opened his eyes as the sunlight poured through his window. He sighed and glared at the sunlight. Another day of ninth grade, he thought. He cursed to himself silently and got up, dressing his thin body in long black shorts and a long-sleeved black shirt that read: I DON'T LIKE YOU. He laced up his legs in his favorite black boots. Those boots had big silver buckles and, on the front, his favorite feature: the silver hooves. They resembled hooves, anyway. He looked in a full-length mirror to examine his appearance, which didn't matter that much to him anyway. His hair was, as usual, sticking up in places and hanging over his forehead in other places. He ran his hand through it and it all stuck up. Only one stubborn lock hung over his forehead, but he shrugged and grabbed his backpack, worn from the previous two years of use. He walked downstairs and saw his mother, swallowing pills. He scowled and shook his head angrily. "Got another hangover, mother? Maybe you shouldn't drink so much, you idiot." He said. She turned around and glared, holding her head. "You don't talk to me like that, young man! Get to school and leave me alone," she snapped. "Yeah. Sure. Anything to get away from you," he said, walking out the door.  
  
He usually walked to school now. Sometimes, when he was too lazy, he'd catch a school bus. But he liked to walk alone and think. The other kids made fun of his unhealthy frame anyway. He saw the birds flying around and the sun shining brightly. Why is the sun shining? He thought. I'm just about to face another day of cruelty and discrimination from the norm. He walked along and, out of nowhere, he heard someone calling his name. He turned around, confused. He slowly started walking again, trying to tell himself that it was his imagination. The same imagination that pictured his fellow classmates brutally killed and tortured. The same imagination that predicted what his mother was doing at parties and bars. He gritted his teeth and heard it again. "Johnny. Nny. It's me, Nailbunny." he heard. He stopped dead in his tracks. Nailbunny? He thought. He unzipped his backpack and rummaged through it. Finally, at the bottom, he found a small bunny doll. It's eyes shined and he stared. "Nailbunny, how did you get here? Mother threw you away years ago!" he said unbelievably. "I'm back, Nny. I'm kind of like. your conscious. You still need me." Nailbunny said. Nny nodded and was about to stuff the bunny into his backpack when he was rudely shoved from behind. "Hey, weirdo, whatcha got there?" he heard. Behind him were three boys older and stronger than he. He stared at each for a moment. "Uh, umm, nothing," Johnny stuttered, stuffing Nailbunny back into his backpack and zipping it up. "Doesn't look like nothing, Noodle Boy!" he exclaimed, shoving Johnny again. Johnny groaned as the larger boy hit his ribs. "How do you like that, Noodle Boy? Huh? Noodle Boy?!" the boy taunted. Johnny felt a blinding rage pass through him. He saw a window behind him and he punched it, grabbing a large piece of glass. He grabbed the older boy's hair and sliced through his throat with the glass shard. He stabbed the other boys, gasping and panting after he was finished. What a day, he thought. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth About NailbunnyRuna...

CHAPTER 2: TRUTH ABOUT NAILBUNNY/RUNAWAY  
  
Johnny didn't like this. He looked down at the older boys' bodies, sprawled on the cement sidewalk. What just happened?! He thought to himself. He then took out Nailbunny again. He touched the fur. "Nailbunny, how did you get in my backpack? You were thrown away, remember?" he asked, tilting his head. "Johnny, about what you said earlier about me being a doll-I'm no doll, Nny. Don't you remember?" Nailbunny asked. Johnny froze and almost dropped Nailbunny. He shuddered and recalled that first burst of anger he'd experienced.  
  
(flashback) Johnny was nine years old. His mother had just gotten him a bunny for his birthday. He loved it, cherished it. "Ohh, BUNNY!" the young Johnny had squealed, hugging it. "Don't hug it too tightly, um, honey," his mother said. Johnny nodded and petted the bunny. He had a cage for it and everything! How exciting! But that night, he fed it the stuff he dubbed "bunny chow" and went to sleep. He always tossed and turned in his sleep, from those awful nightmares. He awoke that night, covered in sweat. He panted and looked around his scary dark room. "M-Mommy?" he asked, frightened. "Daddy? Mommy?" he asked again, getting up. He opened his door and ran down the scary hall to his parents. He'd knocked and banged on the door, squealing about monsters and scary things. Finally his mother had answered. "What do you want?" she asked rudely. "Mommy, I had a bad dream about monsters and aliens and stuff!" young Johnny exclaimed, wiggling his fingers. His mother had sighed. "Johnny, really, you need to grow up! You're nine years old, for cryin' out loud! Do you need your diaper changed too, Johnny?" she said angrily. Johnny was embarrassed and sad that his mommy wasn't comforting him. He shook his head, his eyes watering. "I'm sorry, Mommy, I get so-" "And QUIT calling me 'Mommy'! You're a BIG BOY now! Just get out of my sight, Jonathan!" she shouted, slamming the door in poor little Johnny's face. Johnny cried out and ran back to his room, sobbing. He then glared at the bunny. "It's YOUR FAULT!" he shouted in his tantrum. He grabbed the bunny and looked around. Something, something, he thought. Then he saw a big nail holding a photograph of him and his Mommy- er, Mother. He grabbed the nail from the wall with little trouble and pinned the shocked rabbit to his bedroom wall, sobbing and glaring. "I HATE YOU, STUPID BUNNY!" he shouted. He'd dubbed the dead bunny "Nailbunny" that night in his dreams.  
  
"Ohh, so that's how it happened. Jeez, I'm sorry, Nailbunny," Johnny said, looking down at the rabbit sorrowfully. "It's okay, Johnny. I don't think you should be around your mother anymore, do you?" Nailbunny inquired. Johnny stared at the ground. "But if I leave her, then who will be with her?" he asked, feeling a sudden compassion for his mother. "Johnny, how cruel was she to you since that night? How alone and deserted does she make you feel, huh? Runaway, Johnny," Nailbunny urged. Johnny nodded sadly and stuffed Nailbunny away again. He walked off, thinking about that deserted house a few miles away. He could live there. It had boarded up windows and a long basement. He knew this because a psycho murderer had lived and died there and he'd gone to explore many a time. Many torturing devices and knives where in there, in some of the rooms below the ground. There were even a few bodies and random limbs scattered throughout the vast area. He'd decided. He'd live with Nailbunny and no one else. His mother would have her sick satisfaction of his disappearance. He grinned to himself suddenly, a thing he rarely did. "Nailbunny, we're gonna have some fun. Some extreme fun," he said quietly, snickering to himself. 


End file.
